If You Needed Me
by redhdstylst
Summary: Harry's last year at Hogwarts and he's finally figured out his feelings are more important than fearing Voldie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

**Moving to the Burrow**

It was still quiet on the morning of July 24th as Harry lay awake in bed. He was contemplating sleeping for at least 2 more hours before his annoying cousin would be pounding on the door telling him to get up. _Just one more week in this dreadful place then I can be with the ones I care most about._ He thought to himself. Just then a tapping came from the windowsill; it was Hedwig with a note from Ginny.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I know you will be here in a week for the rest of the summer but I couldn't wait to tell you the news. Mum just got an owl from Dumbledore that said I'm going to be a prefect and Ron's Head Boy! Isn't that great? I wonder how Malfoy will feel when he finds out that their will be two of us "Weasley's" in top positions? Anyway, I hope that your last week with the Dursley's isn't too bad and Ron, Fred, George, and I will be there to get you on Saturday._

_Deepest Love,_

_Ginny_

_Now I'll definitely not be able to get back to sleep._ Harry commented to himself. Thinking of Ginny always seemed to do that to him. After all those years of being at the same school, same house(Gryffindor) and being best friends with her older brother had an impact. But nothing became of it until the train ride back to King's Cross from school that year. Ron and Hermoine were having another one of their "discussions" and Harry just couldn't take anymore. He got up and wandered thru the cars till he found Ginny sitting there reading one of her many charms books. _She looks so magnificent sitting there with the sunset sparkling through her hair. Oh well, here goes nothing. _He opened the door as Ginny looked up from her books.

"_Er..hi Gin, do you mind if I sit in here? Ron and Moine are driving me nutters." _Harry asked with a flushing face. Ron and Hermoine had been on the edge of dating for a month and neither one wanted to admit anything so the arguments kept getting more intense and heated.

"_Sure Harry, have a seat, my mind wasn't really on reading this book anyway. It was Hermoine's idea she said it will help me with my OWL's next year. _Ginny scooted over so Harry could sit down.

"_Get up Potter it's time for breakfast." _Dudley roared as he banged on Harry's door.

"_So much for sleeping in." _Harry said as he rolled out of bed and started to grab his clothes. After dressing he went downstairs just in time to hear his Aunt Petunia tell her sweet Duddykins that they would be taking him shopping today for his school clothes.

"_Well, just in time, get over here and finish cooking so that I can get our things together. We are going out today and you are not allow…" _Petunia started on the infamous "what Harry should and shouldn't do" list as Harry stopped her.

"_I know. I'm not allowed out of the house and not allowed to let Hedwig fly. You tell me this every time! Do you think I can't remember things?"_ Harry commented. He knew what was coming next but he didn't care. In one week he'd be 17 and out of this house forever. On some level they all new this. But that didn't discourage any of them from treating him any different than usual.

"_Don't you speak to us that way boy, not after all we have done for you and given you, if you think for one moment that I will tolerate that kind of insubordination in my home, go to your room!" _His crabby uncle bellowed as he shoved another piece of toast into his mouth. At the time Harry didn't care whether he ate or not so he left the food on the stove to burn and returned to his room.

"_I'll just fix myself something when they leave." _He muttered to himself climbing the stairs and shutting the door to his room. Once up there Hedwig started to gnaw on her cage wanting to escape for a flight. _"Sorry Hedwig, not just yet, wait till they leave then you can run this to the Burrow for me. How's that sound?"_ Hedwig seemed to be happy at that and Harry sat down to write back to Ginny and Ron.

_Ginny, _

_Congratulations on becoming prefect. I'm sure Hermoine can give you some tips on how to be a real stickler for the rules like she is. I _can't_ wait to get to the burrow in a week. The Dursley's are worse than ever and I am now in my room till they leave to go to the store. _

_So everyone is coming to pick me up on Saturday huh? I was kinda hoping it would just be you and Ron. I'd like to finish the talk we started to have on the ride home last May. Maybe we can get a chance to talk later. __I've got to go Hedwig is getting annoyed and it sounds like the Dursley's just left. I will see you in a week. _

_Love,  
__Harry_

_Ron,_

_Ginny just sent me a letter about you making Head Boy this year. Congrats mate. Maybe Percy can give you his rule book on being the perfect head boy. We will be able to celebrate when I get there. Can't wait. See you in a week._

_Harry _

After looking out his window to make sure they left he handed the letter to Hedwig and let her go. _Finally they left, now I can eat in peace. _When he got into the kitchen there was a note on the fridge from his aunt and he moaned as he read it.

_Potter, _

_If you plan on eating any of the food be sure to clean up after yourself and do the dishes as well. Don't make a mess in our home if you know what's good for you and don't answer the door or the phone. _

"_They are absolutely intolerable_." Harry said to himself as he continued to read.

_Another thing, if that bloody bird gets any louder or gets out of its cage again I will have your uncle dispose of it properly._

"This woman is mad." He commented as he crumpled up the letter and threw it away.

After rummaging through the pantry and the fridge he decided on eating a simple pb and j sandwich. He sighed again looking into the sink full of dirty dishes his aunt had left. Every summer it was the same thing, do the dishes, clean the bathroom, wash the laundry, wipe the windows and so on, she made it seem like that was payment for allowing him to stay there. Harry glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost 2:30. Thinking to himself that he should probably get some studying before they come back would be a good idea. The NEWT's were this year and from what Fred and George had mentioned, they were vicious. After getting out the books, some parchment paper and his quill he began to study. It wasn't long after that that his mind began to wander to other things. He wondered what he would do after this school year was over. What could he do? Professional Quidditch as a seeker, he certainly would be good at that. Becoming an Auror like his mother had its appeal as well, but there was one thing in the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away. What about the closeness he was just beginning to experience with Ginny? Would that get more involved as the last school year they had together came to an end? He definitely hoped so. How would that fact effect his decision on a profession? It was already getting to be more appealing to be near her as the weeks dwindled down to just days. He knew that becoming a professor at the school and seeing each other while she was still a student was frowned against. Voldemort was still lurking around somewhere reeking havoc on muggle-borns and those who have turned against him that there was absolutely no way to know how the future would be. He did know that his scar hadn't been bothering him since the last attack a few months ago.

His mind had wondered for so long that when he looked up it was pitch black outside. _Had I fallen asleep and no one bothered to wake me for dinner?_ Harry wondered just as his aunt knocked on the door.

"_We're home Potter, get down here we need to talk". _

Downstairs sitting at the table were Vernon eating as usual and Petunia with her typical line pressed frown on her face. He knew this couldn't be good for him.

"_Harry, your aunt and I have discussed things and we've decided that we are leaving for vacation tomorrow and we don't want you or any of your disgusting little friends here while we are gone. Go pack your bags and get out. Make sure you get all of your things for you will never be returning here ever again. We will take you to the park down the street and drop you off there. I don't want another incident of that Weasley man coming through my fireplace and ruining my home again." _With that Harry's uncle Vernon got up and walked into the living room to watch TV. Harry ran upstairs the happiest he'd ever been before and began to pack. Hegrabbed his trunk and started packing everything away. It was close to midnight when he was finished but his anticipation of leaving this place forever didn't make him want to go to sleep at all.

The next morning Harry woke up ready to go. He carried his trunk downstairs filled with all the belongings inside, Hedwig's cage on top covered by his invisiblity cloak and his Firebolt under his arm. The Dursley's were already packed as well for their vacation and Mr. Dursley was already placing their things into the car when Harry came downstairs. Petunia was humming in the kitchen when she turned and saw Harry. Her face went sour immediately, but Harry didn't care, he was gone in just a few more hours. Hedwig hadn't returned yet from the Burrow and so he had figured he'll just use the Knight Bus to get to the Weasley's home. Breakfast was the quietest it had been in days since no one wanted to talk to Harry and he had nothing to say to any of them, out loud at least.

The Knight Bus ride was still as bumpy as he remembered but thoughts of surprising Ginny with his early arrival made the whole ride tolerable. It was going to take a while to get to the Burrow so Harry decided to try and get some rest. He was awoken a while later by someone saying his name.

"_Harry, Harry Potter" _the driver had come back to his place on the bus to wake him and tell him they had arrived at his stop. _"Wow. That must have been some dream sir as we have stopped at your destination and you didn't even hear me from the drivers seat." _Smiling at this Harry got up and grabbed his things.

"_Thank you for waking me, and for the ride."_ His mind was reliving the dream as the bus pulled away with a loud pop and disappeared. It was late evening and the sun was setting on the hillside of the Burrow when Harry knocked on the door. _This seems weird to knock on the door but since they aren't expecting me it would be best. _He thought to himself. When the door opened he was expecting to see Ginny but the gleeful scream that came from Mrs. Weasley was just as welcoming.

"_Harry, what are you doing here already? Ron and the twins were going to get you on Saturday? Not that I'm not happy to see you dear it's just a wonderful surprise." _Molly had a way of making him feel like a part of the family for so long that he'd grown to really look up to her as a mother figure, much more than that aunt of his. She stretched her arms wide open and gave him one of the hugs he always saw his best friend Ron and the rest of the family getting. He was, in his own sort of way, home.

"_The Dursley's are going on vacation and didn't want me there to "ruin" their home while they were gone. I hope its okay that I went ahead and came out I didn't have any where else to stay till Saturday. I would have sent you an owl about it but _they_ only informed me last night at dinner and Hedwig had already left to bring letters to Ron and Ginny. _Just then Hedwig flew overhead with letters from Ginny and Ron; she turned around swooping lower this time to land next to Harry on her cage. _"Hello Hedwig, nice to see you too." _She nipped lovingly at his fingers as he took the letters from her. _"Thank you and I have news. You and I will be staying here for the rest of the summer so go on and make yourself at home Hedwig." _With that she flew off to a tree in the yard.

He turned to Mrs. Weasley, _"Sorry about that." _

"_It's quite alright dear. Come in and don't worry 'bout your things we can get those."_

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and levitated his things into the house. Just as she was setting them down Ginny came down the stairs.

"_HARRY!" _It was the best thing to see him standing there. She had just finished writing him a letter and here he was. She ran over to him and hugged him so hard he almost fell over.

"_Nice to see you too, Gin." _

"_What are you doing here so soon? I mean we were coming to get you on Saturday, what happened? _

Just then Ron and the Twins came in from their "invention shed" laughing about the fact that Ron had singed half of his hair off. They had convinced him the hat he was looking at was safe and wasn't hexed in any way. The instant he put it on however poof no more hair around the rim. Ron was yelling all kinds of intolerables at them when they all saw Harry. Harry looked up to see what was so funny and saw Ron half bald and couldn't control his laughter. Ginny turned around to see and fell into the chair holding her sides. Molly looked utterly disgusted with the twins as they quickly apparated somewhere else.

"_Ron you didn't need to shave for me mate. Or is this the new Head Boy look?" _Harry commented during fits of laughter. Ginny couldn't even talk,so she just sat there withtearsof laughter streaming down her face.

"_Shut it, you too. Just what are you doing here so soon anyway mate? Did you finally do the unthinkable and runaway from those evil people for good?" _Ron always knew how much Harry hated the Dursleys. _"Let's get your things upstairs to my room then you can tell us all about it."_

Harry agreed and they headed upstairs with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley following. Molly had to do a few different spells to fix Ron's hair back to normal. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny went on downstairs to wait for Ron.

When Ron returned looking like himself again they all had a seat and Harry started telling them about last night.Dinner was always wonderful with Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but for some reason tonight it was better than ever.Afterwards they all went into the living room to play games and talk about the rest of the summer.It was getting late and Harry was getting tired. They all decided to head off to get some sleep and talk some more in the morning. Halfway up the stairs Ginny turned to Harry and whispered, "_I'm really glad you're here now, I missed seeing you all summer."_

"_I'm glad to see you too, Ginny, goodnight." _Harry smiled at her. That gorgeous smile that made her legs turn to jell-o since the first day she met him. She went into her room and went to bed. Harry walked up to Ron's room and sat down on the cot made out for him. Smiling as he laid down Ron looked over and asked _"You're not going to mention my haircut to Moine are you?" _

"_No I won't, but tell me, why does it matter? Has something happened that I should know about?"_

Ron's face reddened just thinking about her. _"No, it's just that I…well; I think I'm beginning to like her. We've been talking a lot since the holiday started and, oh well, never mind, she'd never go out with me." _Ron rolled over and fell asleep. Harry thought about it for awhile and decided that this was one of the things he'd want to talk to Ginny about sometime this week. The sounds of Ron falling deeper into sleep and the quietness of the burrow, Harry knew he was with family. He fell asleep immediately.

The next few days flew by for all of them, between playing quidditch with everyone and the constant pranks from the twins it was the night before Harry's birthday before he and Ginny got any time alone together. She was up writing a letter to Hermoine when he came downstairs.

"_Hi Harry, what are you doing up?"_ She set down the letter and made room for him to sit next to her on the couch.

"_Hey Ginny, I just couldn't sleep that's all. Every year on this night I'd stay awake till midnight for my birthday. I guess old habits are hard to break huh? What are you doing up still? Are you writing a letter to anyone in particular?"_ He was hoping it was a letter to him for his birthday tomorrow.

"_Actually, it's a letter to Hermoine. We've been doing so much this week that I forgot to write her and tell her you're here."_

"_I think Ron's already told her. From the looks of things I think your brother has finally realized his feelings for her. Apparently they have been writing each other quite often lately."_

"_Well it's about time that he does. I thought we might have needed an amore potion to get those two together if things didn't get anywhere soon. So did you really miss me or were you just saying that to make me feel better the other day?"_

Just as she said that Harry leaned in closer to her. _"Does this feel like I was just saying that?"_ He began kissing her gently on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck entwining her fingers in his hair. Moments passed before either one of them let go. _"Ginny there's something I need to tell you." _

She looked up at him almost afraid to ask what.

"_I think I'm falling in love with you." _He could feel his heart skip a beat as he said those words. _"I know that the time we spent on the train ride home was the most I've ever gotten to spend with you alone and I learned how good of a friend you were that day. When I went to the Dursley's the only thing that kept a smile on my face everyday was knowing I was one more day closer to seeing you again. My heart would pound in my chest every time Hedwig came back from your home and had another letter from you with her. I have never felt like this in my whole life and it makes me sad that it took me until this summer to realize my true feelings for you. All those years you were just Ron's little sister. Someone I felt I should protect not someone I could come to love." _He stopped and looked at Ginny. She was so beautiful with the moon's glow illuminating her fiery red hair. Then he noticed something, as he looked at her face she had tears in her eyes. _"Ginny are you okay?"_

"_I'm just happy that you finally feel the same way about me as I have felt for you for years. I never thought this day would come and now it feels like a dream. Harry, could you kiss me again, just to make sure that I'm not dreaming this." _The smile on his face was all she needed to see but he leaned in, held her around the waist and kissed her as gently but as passionately as before. This time when the parted neither one had any breath left. Harry looked at the clock and realized they'd been down here for almost two hours. It was nearly 1 am and he was officially 17. He turned around to Ginny and as she smiled at him she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "_Happy Birthday Harry, I love you too." _She gave him a peck on the cheek and said _"I think it's time to go to bed now. We wouldn't want to oversleep on your birthday now would we?" _And with that they headed upstairs.

Harry's mind was reeling with thoughts and ideas when he laid down to bed. But he knew that he couldn't be any happier than he was right then.

AN: ok that is the first chapt. if you like it let me know and I will continue, please review.


End file.
